


Dangerous Dreams

by Heikijin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boners, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Sexsomnia, Sleep Humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikijin/pseuds/Heikijin
Summary: Lance and Keith end up having to share a bed on a mission. Keith has some sleep issues that neither was expecting and they end up in a bit of a mess.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202





	Dangerous Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sexsomnia is related to Sleep walking and Sleep talking etc. People who experience it have no memory of the events that take place during an episode.
> 
> This came about through a random and rather short lived dream I had haha!

Lance had taken a _lot_ longer than usual to fall asleep that night, mainly because he’d been forced into one of the most awkward and uncomfortable situations of his life. 

Sharing a bed with Keith Kogane.

It wasn’t that Lance thought the red paladin was a bad guy, or even _that_ irritating, he just loved winding him up and getting a reaction out of him. He couldn’t place exactly why he felt the compulsion to do it, or why it was only Keith that made him feel the urge. Granted he’d been jealous of the guy back in the Garrison because Lance had _really_ wanted to get into the pilot program and Keith had just been so goddamn _good_ at it. 

Lance didn’t really feel that way any more, he wasn’t sure what he felt when it came to Keith. He liked him, sort of, he was funny — at least when Lance got under his skin — he was a good, strong part of the team and he was intelligent too. Overall Lance agreed that Keith was a solid member of the paladins, even if he didn’t outright say it.

However, the current situation was far from the mundane and everyday happenings between them and Lance was at a humiliating loss on how to handle it. 

Lance had been woken by the bed moving and, irritable, he’d rolled over and had been fully intending to kick Keith until he stopped fidgeting. But Keith wasn’t just fidgeting and Lance had stilled in confusion — and a little bit of arousal, if he was going to be honest. Keith was jerking off.

Not only was Keith jerking off but he was laying on his side facing Lance and _staring_ at him and jerking off. And here he was, staring at Keith who was staring at him and feeling like his face was going to explode with the sheer volume of blood colouring his cheeks.

“K-Keith...uh….?” Lance’s voice cracked out of him in question, but Keith just kept staring at him with a far off, sort of glassy look. 

Lance cleared his throat and forced his eyes to stay on the other boy’s face instead of drifting down to the movement of his hand beneath his sinfully tight pants. There was no way it was actually happening, Lance decided. No, it had to be some sort of really vivid wet dream he was having, despite not knowing why the hell it’d be featuring Keith. 

Perhaps it was just a mixture of being pent up — it was hard to find the time and privacy to masturbate after all - and having to physically share a tiny little cot with Keith. Alien inns were tiny. At least the one they’d ended up in this time.

Lance swallowed thickly and rolled back over, only to be stopped by a firm grip to his shoulder. Kieth moved in a flurry then, pinning Lance flat on his back, straddling him and forcing the air from his lungs in a harsh huff in the process. Then Keith _growled_ and Lance couldn’t help the shudder and squeak that forced its way out of him. 

“Keith!” Lance hissed, eyes wide as Keith grabbed Lance’s wrists and pinned them to his sides harshly. His grip was bruising but his expression was still the same sort of sleepy, clouded look that had Lance wondering if the other boy even knew what he was doing.

Keith moved again then, grinding his hips down into Lance’s and Lance gasped at the friction to his half-hard dick. There was no way he could just catch another person in the middle of getting off and _not_ have his dick get eager and interested, it was just impossible for someone like him. With the sort of treacherous libido he had. 

Lance grit his teeth and tried to pull his hands out of Keith’s hold but Keith just pressed down harder and Lance was shocked at the strength. It was almost inhuman. Which was probably right considering Keith was half Galra, he supposed. Another steady thrust down from the other paladin and Lance couldn’t help gasping and tipping his head to the side, eyes closing tight. 

He wasn’t supposed to feel good. This wasn’t supposed to have Lance getting hard and horny in record time. 

“Hey— _stop_ Keith! Why— uhmn!” _Holy shit_. Lance muffled a groan as Keith sped his motions and still didn’t answer or even react to Lance’s voice.

Keith’s breathing was heavy and Lance couldn’t help but turn his gaze back to watch the way the other boy was moving. Keith’s shirt was sticking to him with the light sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, illuminated by the bright light of the planet's moons drifting in through the window.

Squirming slightly, Lance tried his hardest not to reciprocate. To keep his hips still despite how achingly hard he was now. Keith was hot. He was objectively attractive anyway, Lance had grudgingly accepted that months ago, but now? Straddling Lance, holding him down and all but trying to fuck him through their sleep clothes? Lance’s dick had no chance. His stamina had even less.

Lance started to panic a bit. He couldn’t just cum in his underwear from this when there’d been absolutely no hint that Keith even _liked_ him. They’d not talked about it, there was no lead up, it was just suddenly happening with no warming and Keith looked _out of it_. 

“K-Keith you need to… mngh! _Oh god_ —!” Lance bucked his hips, unable to stop himself as Keith shifted his angle a bit and applied more pressure. 

Something was wrong, Lance really needed to get Keith to snap out of whatever daze he was in. Was he doing it in his sleep? Even though his eyes were open there was no comprension there and the only sounds the other boy was making were soft grunts and harsh panting breaths, sometimes he’d growl. Lance didn’t want to admit what that sound did to him.

Lance felt like his breath was burning in his lungs as he threw his head back and half gave in to the sensations. Having another body pressed against him, grinding down and rubbing the underside of his cock through his clothes _just right_ was very, very different to jerking himself off. It was both better and more frustrating. It was _frustrating_ and _maddening_ and Lance wanted his hands free to grab at Keith, but they were still held firm. 

He wondered if he'd end up with bruises with how tightly Keith was holding him down. It actually hurt, in a way that made the dry humping feel better, somehow. 

Lance’s underwear was wet with pre-come, the friction sliding against him making him leak even more. He was getting close now, embarrassingly quickly despite the almost teasing nature of being confined in his clothes. He rolled his hips into Keith’s motions more steadily for a while, letting the thrill and pleasure flutter through his gut.

He knew he shouldn’t. Lance knew Keith was out of it, that this was _wrong_ on so many levels. His guilt and libido warred with each other and with an almost pained sound Lance forced himself to stop moving, gasping loudly around each breath as his body trembled at being so close to release. Keith, though, didn’t stop.

“Mngh- _ah_ Keith stop. Stop—!” Lance tried pulling at his hands again and Keith growled, hunched over Lance and bit the space where his shoulder met his neck. There was no protection against the other boy’s pointed canines since Lance was wearing a tank top that had been pulled askew by their movements. 

Lance yelped and arched his back as the weird pleasure-pain shot through him at the biting and he whimpered. 

“Keith—” Lance tried again, voice wobbly as his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. Keith stayed in place, jaw locked around the bite.

“STOP IT! Wake up you horny bastard!!” Lance finally yelled, his voice cracking around the words and lilting up with his desperation as he felt his eyes water.

Keith stopped moving. 

The pressure on his shoulder let up finally and Keith sat back a little bit, blinking down at Lance with a confused expression that quickly turned into a frown. 

“Lance… what are you— _What are you doing_!?” Keith seemed to twig on to their positioning after a moment of groggy bewilderment. His scandalised accusation, however, made Lance bristle.

“ _Excuse_ me? What _I’m_ doing? You’re the one who jumped me and wouldn’t let go!” Lance yanked at his still confined wrists and Keith blinked again before jerking his hands away as if he’d been burned.

The motion made them both moan and Lance choked on the following breath at actually hearing Keith make that sound. It was deep and throaty and unlike any noise he’d ever heard Keith utter before. On top of that Keith’s cheeks had taken on a decidedly pink hue and it was weirdly _cute_.

“I don’t— I didn’t—” Keith floundered over his words for a moment before shifting again as he sat properly upright, weight heavy on Lance’s lap.

“Shi— _don’t move_!” Lance pleaded, suddenly very aware that he was on the cusp of cumming. 

“I’m sor—” Keith seemed to grit his teeth for a moment before shaking his head harshly enough to jostle him slightly against Lance. Keith’s breathing was still heavy and he was trembling.

“ _I said stop! Oh my god!_ ” Lance lifted his hands and pressed them against his eyes hard for a moment. He tried his hardest to will away his impending orgasm with the pain. It was useless.

Keith was obviously not very good at listening to what he was being told — no _begged_ — to do or not to do because he moved _again_. This time as if he were going to dismount but it meant he was leaning forwards slightly and pressing against Lance’s dick more fully again and that was his undoing.

Lance choked on an embarrassing keening noise as he came hard. Keith froze as Lance arched up and shuddered, mouth hanging open around his release even as he kept the heels of his palms against his eyes. Which may or may not have been watering in his utter humiliation.

Fully spent, Lance sagged down against the bed with a restrained sob and he pulled his hands away from his eyes to glare hotly at Keith. Keith who looked weird again but not in the same way as he had earlier. Keith who looked sort of like he wanted to eat Lance, eyes half lidded and pupils blown with arousal. 

“Why did you _do_ that I… I told you to wait.” Lance’s voice was raspy and thick with post orgasm heat mingled with irritation and a hint of bafflement over the way he was being regarded. “What?” He finally said after a few moments of Keith just staring.

“ _Fuck_.” Was all Keith said in response, which made Lance almost bristle again.

But then Keith was leaning down and pressing against Lance, hands on Lance’s hips and face pressed against the side of Lance’s head. Then Keith was moving and grinding down desperately and Lance didn’t know what to do with the knowledge that the other paladin was very much in his right mind again now yet still humping him.

Still humping when Lance had only _just_ come and was oversensitive. He whimpered and grabbed at Keith’s shoulders, shoving at him one moment and pulling at him the next because it was too much but it also felt _really_ good. 

“Keith— wait it’s too much! _Hhhaah too much_!” Lance finally settled for just fisting his hands into Keith’s t-shirt and riding out the jerking jolts of overstimulation as he tried to keep breathing.

Keith was rutting hard and fast, obviously close. His mouth was open against the side of Lance’s neck and he could feel the other boy mouthing and licking and sucking at him there. Lance couldn’t stop a sobbed out moan escaping him as Keith bit down again and jolted, jerking a few times as his grunt of release was muffled against the skin of Lance’s neck.

Finally they stilled completely. Both panting hard and shaking from exertion. The mess in Lance’s shorts was dire, smeared around and smothered into the material by Keith’s overzealous humping after the fact. 

“Why did you… carry on?” Lance couldn’t help but ask. He’d expected Keith to either laugh at him for jizzing in his pants or be angry and disgusted. Not so turned on he dry humped him.

“It felt good. You looked good.” Keith said honestly, his tone was level but still held the last vestiges of arousal. It made Lance get butterflies in his stomach.

“Oh. Okay.” What could he say to that? He was embarrassed and flattered and completely re-thinking his dynamic with Keith now. Maybe. Sort of. He was _really_ fun to wind up.

“I um… thought you couldn’t stand me.” Lance said, realising he was still clinging to Keith’s shirt for dear life. He released his hold and stared at the developing bruises around his wrists for a moment before letting his hands drop to the bed either side of his head.

“You’re a pain.” Keith huffed as he leaned away, this time getting onto all fours before swinging his leg up and over so he could flop down next to Lance on his back. “But I don’t dislike you, Lance.” The admittance was soft and Lance _swore_ he could see the corners of Keith’s mouth turn up, just slightly.

“Well I guess that’s good considering you just humped the life out of me heh.” Lance was going to die of embarrassment. He wanted it to happen again. And again. And he maybe liked Keith more than he thought, somehow all the teasing made more sense now. Just like when he’d had a crush on that girl in third grade. _Shit_.

“I’m sorry I did that to you.” Keith offered the apology without prompting or hesitation. “I’ll sleep on the floor. I didn’t… I didn’t know that’s something that happened when I was sleeping.” Keith was the one sounding embarrassed now.

“Nah it’s okay… like you said, it felt good. Right? N-no harm done!” Lance grinned, biting his lip a moment later. “I didn’t mind. In the end.” 

Keith sighed and sat up then, turning and sliding out of the bed to stand and peel the hem of his pants away from his body with an uncomfortable noise. “I need a shower.” He paused and looked over his shoulder at Lance. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Lance couldn’t stop the little laugh bubbling out of him. Was Keith thanking him for the orgasm? For not punching him? For not freaking out?

“For uh…” Keith motioned vaguely in the air with his hand. “Everything I guess.” Then Keith cleared his throat and wandered off to the shower room, the back of his neck and his ears tinted pink.

Lance lay there for a moment longer, mulling over what had just happened and Keith’s words before grinning to himself and getting out of bed to try and find something to at least wipe himself down with until he could have a turn in the shower. 

He was looking forward to the next night they had to spend in the stuffy little room with the awkward little bed and what could end up happening. Looking forward to what could develop between them now that he knew Keith didn’t actually dislike him, that Keith — in fact — liked what they’d just done together. Maybe even liked Lance, just a little.


End file.
